It is well known to use an automobile battery to "jump start" another automobile having a defective battery due to discharge as a result of age, leaving headlights on when the vehicle is parked or for a variety of other reasons. Similarly, it is also well known to employ "jump cables" to transfer the electrical energy from the vehicle with an operational battery to the vehicle to be started. However, this method, in order to be effective, requires two vehicles and one set of jump cables (which may be difficult to locate).
Additionally, the aforementioned technique is further limited in that the starting of motor boats and heavy equipment may not be possible in all cases due to incompatabilities in voltage and/or difficulty in placing the charged battery within reach of the apparatus to be jump started.
While it is certainly possible to carry transport a spare 12-volt battery for use as needed, they tend to be bulky and heavy and, therefore, this method is not preferred. Similarly, transporting such a battery can be dangerous as it could flip over and leak acid. In addition, even if one were to carry an extra battery, a method of testing battery strength would still be needed to insure a charge when the need arose.
In another situation, such as a break down in a location where there are no street lights or where assistance is not available, one would further require a flashlight (which must also be in working order) to locate battery terminals, jump cables and a charged battery or, alternatively one would have to seek assistance from a third person. However, seeking assistance from an unknown person may not be advisable given the potential for criminal acts to occur.
In view of the foregoing, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, portable, power source that includes everything needed to jump start a vehicle without assistance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable power source that is relatively lightweight.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable power source With a Variety of output voltages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable power source that is rechargable.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a power source that is usable without assistance and is safe.